Christmas Proposal
by ChicagoFireLover101
Summary: Hiya all, Merry Christmas, this is the second story in the Christmas Eve series. If you haven't already, go check out the first one. Please read and review xo


**Hi guys this is my second one shot out of 3 for my Christmas Eve series for Christmas. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it.**

**I am writing this at 4.09am on Christmas Day, I do apologize for any mistakes I make. :)**

**Reviews make a happy writer! xo**

**Shay is alive in this oneshot series so it is AU**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt and Gabby's Apartment-Christmas Eve<strong>

"We're going over to Laura and Antonio's for dinner tonight so don't fill up," Gabby warned Matt as they relaxed after their 24 hour shift. They were lucky this year not to be on shift for Christmas and we're able to spend it with Gabby's family. On boxing day they were going to Christie's for lunch to see Violet and to give her the present they got her.

"I remember babe, do you want to open your present now or later?" He teased, knowing that she really wanted to open the surprise gift he had gotten her.

"Don't Matt unless you are prepared to give the gift up now I am more than happy to open it, until that moment you are sleeping on the couch," She joked, narrowing her eyes at him as she grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen.

"I think you can wait a little longer," he teased, as her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hey Laura," She said all while staring down her boyfriend. "Yeah we will be there of course, no I'm just staring down Matt. He won't give me my present. Okay, we will see you later. Love you too."

"Everything okay?" He asked, as she came and sat on the couch and curled herself into his arms.

"Everything is perfect, I still want to know what the gift is." She said, closing her eyes and relaxing in his arms.

"I know, but you will find out very soon. I love you," he said, kissing the top of her head as they slowly fell asleep together after a long shift.

"Love you too," she murmured back before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Gabbys POV- ****5.30pm**

I startled awake from my spot on the couch and noticed that Matt wasn't there anymore. I slowly got up and walked towards the kitchen to see if he left any note for me.

"Matt?" I called, walking into the kitchen and noticing a white sticky note on the fridge that wasn't there before. It read, _**You'll find your next clue at the place we met. Love you baby**_

The place we met? The firehouse of course. I quickly went and got dressed and grabbed my car keys before running out the door and to my car.

**Firehouse 51**

I walked into 51 and greeted Pouch, it was there that I found the second clue. On Pouch's collar. She whimpered at me before nudging my leg. I quickly but carefully took off the note and sat down next to her to read it. _**I'm glad you found you're second clue so easily, Pouch must of given it up. Anyway, I'm nowhere to be seen but you will soon find me. Go to the location of our first date, find the man busking with a guitar and that is where you will find your third clue my love. See you soon -M**_

I laughed at his antics and gave Pouch one last hug and kiss before standing up and walking back out to my car. Our first date? Which was Navy Pier. How could I nearly forget. I quickly started my car and pulled away from the firehouse and towards Navy Pier.

**Navy Pier**

I walked around Navy Pier for about five minutes before I found the man that was busking, I cautiously walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder before showing him the sticky note that Matt had left me. He smiled knowingly and pulled it out of his pocket before handing it to me and continuing his song.

I quickly opened it and read what it had to say, _**You found it! But can you find me? Look for the place that you own. There you will find your last two sticky notes. See you soon my love-M**_

I chuckled to myself, the only place that I owned, well co-owned was Molly's. So the last two had to be there. I quickly thanked the man before turning on my heel and headed back towards my car and got in. I quickly started my car and made my way towards Molly's.

**Molly's Bar**

I walked up to the door an there I found the last two sticky notes. I opened the one that said read me first, I instantly knew my brother's handwriting. _**Little sister, read this one first. **_

_**Matt is a great man, I know that I've had trouble telling you that about all the men you've dated but Matt is a keeper. He has cared for you the way I've never seen others care for you. So whatever he does, you go with him. Whatever he asks, you say yes. I love you and I will see you soon.-A**_

I laughed as I took the second one and opened it and there was a riddle in Matt's handwriting. It read:

_"Everything I do is for you._

_All my labors, my joys,_

_my idle wonderings, my great machinations._

_I give them to you, to create a we,_

_But you are only half of that we._

_The other half holds the prize."_

My other half: Matt was my other half, I walked into Molly's to find it dim and Matt standing in the middle of the room dressed in jeans and a formal shirt. I smiled as I walked towards him. We met each other halfway.

"Well this surely was a wild goose chase wasn't it?" I said, kissing him before hugging him.

"It was, I'm glad that you figured them all rather quickly, I was worried that I would be standing here a while." He joked and I slapped his arm.

"Where are all the tables?" I asked looking around to find that some were missing and that the bar was set up very romantically.

"You'll see. Gabby, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I don't know what I would do without you. Since the day I met you, I have fallen in love with you and I don't know what I would do without you." He said before getting down on one knee and pulling a box out of his pocket.

My eyes swelled with tears and I covered my mouth with my hands. He opened the box and there sat a princess cut diamond ring.

"Gabriela Alexandria Dawson, will you marry me?" He asked, looking up at me with a hopeful smile.

"Yes! Of course!" I squealed jumping into his arms after he put the ring on my finger.

Then everyone burst out of the kitchen cheering, I turned surprised before I hugged them all. I had finished making my rounds with firehouse 51 before spotting my brother and his family. I quickly walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Antonio," I said, as he kissed my cheek before Laura and Eva grabbed my hand to have a look at the ring.

"Love you too little sis," He replied, as Matt walked over. They shook hands before turning to me.

"How's your night now?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist as they walked towards an empty table to leave them alone.

"Best Christmas Eve ever baby!" I replied, before sharing a passionate kiss with him as Shay ran up to us and hugged me.

"So happy for you girl, it's gorgeous!" She squealed as I hugged her back and we went to sit with Antonio, Laura, Eva and Diego.

Best Christmas Eve Ever!

**This is the second story in the Christmas Eve series! Please RnR**


End file.
